


「学科拟人」久等了 物数物炖肉正文 我看我不说有几个hentai能发现

by Enolr1k



Category: Original Work, 学科拟人
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolr1k/pseuds/Enolr1k
Summary: 物♂→数←物♀，这次是3P情节（久等了【R-18预警文手樱子大概就是一月份那个脑洞
Relationships: PhysicsXMathmatics
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	「学科拟人」久等了 物数物炖肉正文 我看我不说有几个hentai能发现

**Author's Note:**

> 数学被两只物理分区占领  
> 上半身归Charles，下半身归Michaela，但是后面这条规则被无视了  
> 就是短打因为约的自字数不够就是纯车了  
> *前方3P注意
> 
> 姓名指引：  
> Perseus-数学 ♂  
> Michaela-实验物理 ♀  
> Charles-理论物理 ♂

Michaela半跪在床上伸出手揉了揉Perseus的柔顺银发，红艳的唇轻启  
”想我了吗? "  
Perseus好看的蓝眼睛眨了眨在她白净的脸颊上落下一吻“当然想你。’

Charles不满的将人拉过来，在Perseus的头发上揉动”说好了上半身是我的。”Michaela也不跟他计较，伸手摸到了Perseus的裤裆暧昧的揉了揉，感受到鼓鼓囊囊的一团，手指灵活的解开他的皮带，握住他半硬的下身，娴熟的上下撸动了起来。Michaela撩起垂落的棕色发丝挽在白净的耳后，俯身将他下身含入口中吞吐。

Charles凑近他肩膀，在他脖子外侧吮吻起来，将他衣服被慢慢撩起，从腰际爬上的手掌带着滚烫的温度抚摸他的身体，两根手指并在一-起搓揉过乳尖，惹得Perseus下意识地挺起胸膛。

Charles抓起他的手挺身向前，用包裹着鼓起性器的裤裆顶上他温热的手心，扣住了Perseus的后脑将他摁在了自己胯前。Perseus 隔着裤子吻了吻，灵活的解开Charles的裤扣，挺立的下身就打在他淡色的唇间，随即被他张口含住。Charles 按住他的后脑不让他动，胯部微微耸动着抽插着自己捅进对方嘴里的下身。Perseus双唇含住面前男子的性器，口中留下的津液流到了嘴角滑了下去，缓了缓一手握住了下身后端双唇费力包裹住顶端轻轻吮吸了一下，将顶端的白液直接吞咽了下去，嘴唇慢慢吞吐着，舌尖舔着下身顶端打转，口腔一下一下吸嘬着硬烫，下身顶端还不断朝外渗着黏液，Perseus舌尖轻轻一舔再次吞咽了下去。

少年伸手摸到对方的股缝按住那后庭缓慢的伸入一根手指，有些紧涩，又在他口中用唾液沾湿加了一根手指再次进入扩张，食指的插入带进了更多的水，并起的两指在紧窄的小口中翻弄、进出，宛如交合一般突然刺到最深，再摩擦着穴壁的软肉恋恋不舍地退出。饱胀变成空虚的感觉宛如从天堂飞速跌落，Charles 将下身从他口中抽出来抵在了翕张的饥渴穴口。

Michaela会意，先抬起头暂时停止吞吐Perseus的性器，Charles 坐在床上看着Perseus调整着姿势，背靠自己慢慢坐在了上面。下身进入了紧致火热的那处，两人满足的发出一声叹息。只退至敏感的位置，用顶端在那处摩擦出一阵汹涌的快感后全根没入，身下不停歇地抽动，湿热的软穴发出紧凑的水声，吞着、咽着、绞着，带来阵阵酸麻快感。

Michaela再次颇有技巧的挑逗着Perseus的下身惹得他闷哼出声，顶端冒出粘腻的液体。Michaela红艳的唇在那顶端亲吻了一下，便自己跨坐在他的身上，用湿热的下身摩擦着他的。Perseus 低下头，张开口含住了她柔软的乳珠，对着那可爱而有弹性的一点舔舐着，Michaela双手环住他的头将丰盈的胸部挺立，想全部送到他湿热的嘴中。

他挑逗得她十分动情，Michaela低头下头扶着他的下身对着自己粘腻滚烫的穴口慢慢进入。她舒服的仰起了头，Perseus 也顺着她的身体一路舔弄向上，在她那精致的锁骨，还有那天鹅般优雅的颈部留下一个个吻痕，最后他的舌头游移到了那巧稚的小嘴，吻住了她的嘴唇，挑逗那可爱的舌尖，将两人的喘息封在嘴中。

Perseus下身因为姿势的关系很容易直接插入，进入的一瞬间潮水般的快感向两个人袭来。在那愉悦中夹杂的摩擦刺激得Michaela发出欢愉的呻吟，双手扶著身下人的肩侧，自己律动了起来。紧致温热的嫩肉包裹着他的性器，Perseus 伸手揉捏着Michaela的软肉，白嫩丰满的软肉随手一捏就溢出来。

Charles唇贴着Perseus的脖颈啃噬着，留下一片牙印，手掐紧他的腰狠力操干，惹得Michaela也受到影响，喘息声从唇边溢出。Perseus前后双重快感导致后穴分泌更多液体，收缩紧致地夹着身后男人的下身，Charles 已经失去最后一点耐性，臀部肌肉猛然夹紧，用尽全力挺腰，直接挺入最深处，顶端狠狠顶上敏感处，不等他喘口气，已经又开始了激烈的操弄，涨硬得发紫红的下身在穴内进进出出，每一次抽出都带出大量淫水，水还来不及流下去，又被猛然拍得飞溅。

他喘息着扶着Michaela的腰顶弄，随着下身撞击，顶端剐着肉壁移动，肉壁几乎都要被勾出去，隐藏的敏感点被碾了个彻底，熟悉又陌生的快感冲击着大脑。面前的美人喘息着，脚趾因为忍耐而紧紧蜷缩起来，Michaela双手勾住Perseus的脑袋，在快感中主动收缩小穴夹紧直接把二人送到了高潮。

灼热的蜜液形成一股热流洒在Perseus性器顶端，嫩肉狠狠的吸附上来，Perseus 脑中一片空白，释放出的浊液浇灌在Michaela的穴内。胸膛起伏的喘息着，后穴紧紧收缩，Charles 恶狠狠捣上那敏感处，太过激烈紧致，连顶端的口都被死死吮住。Charles 开始了大开大合的抽插，浑身快感集中在下身那处，一口咬住Perseus的后脖颈，在Perseus的呻吟中尽数释放自己，灼热的液体刺激的Perseus身子止不住颤抖。

啊，说好的分区占领呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 数学：连续两次了 这是人干的事？？？


End file.
